One Mad Dog
by DawnCloud221
Summary: After a Mokaba kidnapping, Joey and Seto will meet again for the first time in five years. What old feelings will blossom between the two and what dark secret is Joey hiding under his coat?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup'. DawnCloud here. This is my first story so be nice. I've go for a bit o' Puppyshipping cuz it makes me chuckle. I 'borrowed' (stole) an idea off someone else's puppyshipping fanfic, but at the same time kind of not because I've been using that idea in my own psychotic mind for year but never mind. But I'm not gonna tell you which fanfic yet because that would be giving away spoilers! Aww I'm so mean! **

**Anyways enjoy the fanfic, rated M for some gore and some smutt in later chapters. (Horay! Smutt and possibly some yaoi!) Normal disclaimer shit; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, cuz if I did Bakura would get much more screen time and I wouldn't be writing shitty fanfics.**

**Mokuba's P.O.V **

This was just perfect. Fucking perfect. I had been kidnapped. Again. It was better than Pegasus, even though we'd gone on a picnic, but nowhere near as good as Noah's kidnapping because _he'd _given me donoughts. Oh well, at least no one was touching me this time. That always freaked me out. I was sat blindfolded and tied up somewhere. Don't ask me where, I don't fucking know. Because I'm blindfolded. I was too old to be kidnapped again; it was getting beyond fucking ridiculous, I was sixteen for Christ's sake! I could smell salt so I guessed that I was near the sea somewhere. Either that or it was blood. I tried not to think about that too much. I could also smell bad breath, curtsey off the class A dick that was guarding me, and kept hitting me over the head every time I opened my mouth to speak. I stopped struggling a moment because I heard voices.

"I'm sure this young boy will be to your liking sir. Nice and cheap and he should make an excellent slave." _SLAVE? _I was internally fuming. I was no one's fucking slave. Then I realised what kind of slave he was probably talking about. Oh shit. It was like being kidnapped by crazy fan girls! Except these guys were men... and significantly less adorable.

"I don't know. I'd like to see him first." The voice sounded oddly familiar to me. It was rough, almost close to a bark.

"Of course Mad Dog. Bring the little runt out!" I felt someone grab hold of my hair and promptly drag me somewhere. There was a short silence as 'Mad Dog' inspected me. I swear I could hear my ball crying at the prospect of what was probably coming.

"I'll take him." The voice said slowly. Oh double shit.

"Of course sir! Wise choice... there is just a little matter of payment." The owner of the barky voice gave a low rumbling chuckle.

"Silly little man. I don't _buy, _I _steal._" The man holding me tensed up. That sounded even less good for me.

"Then we are at a disagreement. James, rough him up a bit and toss this no good dog outside." The voice chuckled again. Oh well. At least I wasn't going to get raped.

"Just out of curiosity... would you like to know how I got the name, 'Mad Dog'? Because I truly am, one mad little dogy" There was a curious sound; much like bone rearranging themselves, and a shrill scream that was cut off very suddenly. I heard bones shatter and flesh being torn apart and blood splatter on concrete. A large amount of blood hit me; drenching my stripy top and jacket, getting in my hair and covering my face.

"Who's there!" I called out. I heard the sound of a second person being dispatched and the weird bone-rearranging sound again. "If I get hurt my brother will sue your asses off!" I threatened. I knew this was an empty threat; if I was dead then Seto wouldn't know who to sue. The man chuckled again and I heard a wad of fabric being taken off the ground. I shuddered, my brain whirling as I processed the fact that me and him were now the only two people nearby. Oh triple shit.

"I don't doubt that for some reason." Something tone off the ropes securing me and roughly pulled the blindfold off my face. The first thing I noticed was this man's face and hands were covered I blood. We stood back and I took in his whole appearance. He was wearing a full length trench coat that looked like something Jack Harkness would wear. I mean what the fuck? I was expecting David Tenant to pop from the shadows brandishing a sonic screwdriver or something. He also had a hat on his head; y'know, like the ones those detectives wear in those really cliché detective movie designed to take the piss out of the British. (Namely Bakura, which of course we do all the time) A huge amount of blonde hair stuck out from underneath the hat and bright amber eyes glowed from under his hair, and I swear I could see fangs jutting out from his upper lip. But there was one thing I couldn't deny. I knew this person, but what had he become in these past few years?

"Why hello Mokuba." He said in his low rumbley voice. That had also confused me. What had happened to the happy, Brooklyn accented voice I had known and loved?

"J-Joey?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, second chapter. I actually wrote this right after the first chapter cuz I was just dead into it! Don't get used to this though; the writer's block (A.K.A laziness) will kick in soon. I enjoyed this one, and I'm probs gonna write chapter three straight after this! I wrote this in an hour, and its two word document pages in small text! I'm dead proud of myself. Shows what you can do when you get motivated to do something!**

**Usual disclaimer shit that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ect blah blah blah. Now back to the crappy fanfic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Joey P.O.V<strong>

I gave a grin. The kid looked ecstatic. It had been a long time since I'd seen a genuine smile, so full of innocence. It had been five years since I'd seen any of my old friends. It was a painful subject I tried not to dwell on. He'd changed so much. He'd doubled in size and looked like a proper teenager. He had a slight fuzzy shadow on his chin where he needed to shave, but he still had those bright child-like eyes.

"Nice to see you again fuzz bucket," I growled, ruffling his raven black hair, "wish it could be in better circumstance though." Mokuba grinned.

"I thought they were gonna' rape me." I gave and evil grin

"Who says I won't?" I clacked my teeth menacingly by his ear causing him to jump back in fright. I gave a booming laugh that sounded almost like barking. This seemed to terrify the teenager even more, with only amused me further. I recovered from my laughing fit and tousled Mokuba's hair again.

"C'mon. I sure Kaiba's wondering where you've gone off to this time." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked swiftly away. Mokuba ran after me.

I exited the small warehouse we were in and went down a small alley, into the dark alley maze hidden away from the main city.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Mokuba asked. I grinned. I knew every inch of this city and controlled a good part of it through various gangs I had tricked or threatened into working for me. Nothing happened in this city I don't know about.

"Yep. The Kaiba mansion. Just follow me I can get you there in under an hour." Mokuba snorted.

"I doubt that." I grinned again, flashing my teeth making him cringe. I realised with a jolt I still had blood all over my face and hands. I rasped my tongue over my lips, cleaning them as I walked, and used a handkerchief in my coat pocket for what I couldn't reach with my tongue, then began to wipe my hands.

"What happened to you Joey." I gave a low growl.

"Nothing of your concern." He made a sad noise and I rubbed my temples. "I had... a bit of an accident. Of sorts, and circumstance forced me to change to my new surroundings. Happy?" I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eyes and gave them a roll in annoyance. Marvellous. Now I had him asking even more questions. I turned into an adjacent ally and continued my walk.

"What accident? What happened to you, and why do you have fangs?" That question hit a nerve. I whipped around growling.

"Never asked that again, unless you want me to rip out your throat!" I knew I was scaring him with my very animalistic growling, but it didn't stop until he'd nodded. I grunted and carried on walking. Who did he think he was anyway? Normally no one annoyed me this much and lived to tell the tale... but Mokuba was a special case. I liked the Kaiba brothers, no matter how much a demanded otherwise. Mokuba always made me laugh with his innocent, yet bad ass attitude and Seto was... well Seto. The thought of the cold hearted CEO made my heart warm slightly. I growled to myself and forced the feeling down. I couldn't afford to go soft.

The walk was continued in a very cold silence. I could hear Mokuba whining that his feet ached after a while, but a pointedly ignored him and carried on. I didn't know what time it was, nor did I particularly care; there was very little difference to night and day to me. But I knew we were nearly there. I stepped out of the alleys into pale moonlight. Stars glistened up ahead. I looked at the moon. It was round and full and I laughed to myself. No wonder I was so full of energy. Mokuba looked tired, and I felt a pang of sympathy for the kid, a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. I walked swiftly down the street and Mokuba followed me. I turned another corner and the Kaiba mansion loomed into view.

"Home sweet home eh' fuzz bucket." He grinned and ran up to the huge wrought iron gates and buzzed the mic box on the wall next to them, promptly yelling something down it. I stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Guess this is where we part eh?" I said quietly. He shook his head and grabbed my hand, pulling my through the gates as they opened and up the mansion.

"Nope. _You're _staying for dinner. You look starving." Man that kid was stronger than he looked. He succeeded in getting me up to the front doors and getting me though them I was still fighting the urge to rip is head off.

"Mutt?" I looked up from Mokuba to see the tall, brunet Seto Kaiba. He was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black sleeveless top. I had to admit to myself, he looked pretty sexy in that get up. I shook my hand free of Mokuba's grasp and grinned a wolfish grin, flashing my fangs at him.

"Seto," I growled. He visibly stiffened at the use of his first name, "Long time, no see. How've you been?" I took a quick second to take in the decor. Swanky, all up your own arse, just like my favourite blue eyed CEO. I made a mental note to steal something before I left

"Since when did I give you permission to call me Seto, Mutt." I shrugged.

"I rarely ask permission to anything to do anything these days Set, and I'm not makin' any exceptions for you." Seto opened his mouth to retort, but Mokuba gave him a little shove.

"Seto! He saved my life. You could at least be nice." Seto looked visibly surprised.

"Really? Well Mutt, looks like I owe you dinner." I cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Are you coming on to me?" I swear I saw him blush.

"No I am not. I was asking if you wanted to eat with me and Mokie." I laughed. He was just too easy to wind up. I'd have to remember that the sexual jokes really riled him.

"Relax Seto. I was joking. I'm not one to pass down free food. Food of any commodity's rare, I'm not as proud as to pass down a hot meal." Seto frowned slightly, but shrugged.

"Well then Mutt, follow us into the dining room." I grinned and followed him. Mutt... he had no idea how appropriate that nickname was these days, nor was I about to divulge that little secret... not yet, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's quite short, but it has a major plot twist thingy to it and ends on a MASSIVE cliff-hanger! So I'm gonna have to carry on almost immediately! I enjoyed writing this one, and a digital cookie to who can give me the name of the fanfic this is a bit like, but with my own crazy twist! Lolz!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did 5 D's and Xeal wouldn't exist. Enjoy another chapter of my brain spew!**

**Seto's P.O.V **

I looked carefully at the Mutt. He had grown an inch or two, and his hair looked wilder than ever under his hat. Mokuba seemed to have taken to him straight away and they were laughing like all those years apart had never happened. He had refused point blank to take his hat or coat off, and wolfed his dinner down still dressed in them. He had become very unusual and reclusive. Whenever you asked him a personal question, he very delicately changed the subject. He ate in his usual manic way, taking huge bites that he was surprised the Mutt could actually fit in his mouth.

"Aww man Seto, that was the best meal I've had in years. No joke." He licked the food from around his mouth and belched. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, but Mokuba laughed. Some people were so easily amused. He got up and stretched slightly and yawned.

"I'd better be off. If I don't find somewhere soon, all the dry, safe places'll be gone" I frowned at that. Was Joey living on the street? Why would he? Surely he could live at one of his annoying friends? Or even his parents?

"What do you mean Mutt? Are you living on the streets?" Joey seemed to find this amusing. He let out a deep, barking laugh.

"What? Disgusted at letting a dirty stray sully the floors of your mansion? I've been a stray dog for nearly five years Seto. Why would you start caring now? I'm past help." That stung. Just because I acted cold most of the time, didn't mean that I didn't care. And when it came to Joey... I think I care too much for my own good.

"No! You could stay here Joey! I'm sure Seto wouldn't mind!" Mokuba said, grabbing hold of Joey's coat as he attempted to leave the room. He turned and glared at me. Like I needed convincing?

"Of course you can." Joey shook his head.

"No." I was genuinely surprised. Did he want to live on the streets? "I ain't exactly a house dog Kaiba. I'm used to fighting each day to survive. I'm a wild dog. I'm not safe to live around people. People tend to get hurt when they get close to me." He closed his eyes like he was trying to suppress painful memories.

"Please? Just for tonight? We'll let you go in the morning and you'll never have to see us again," Mokuba pleaded, not letting go of Joey's coat. I expected the Mutt to give in at that. No human alive could resist my brother's puppy eyes. Well apparently Joey wasn't human because he prised Mokuba's fingers off his coat and resumed his walk towards the door. Mokuba looked at me, pleading.

"Please Joey?" I asked quietly. He stopped and slowly turned around. His amber eyes burned into me, as they glowed in the shadows of his hat.

"Fine." he spat curtly. Mokuba beamed and talked Joey into a hug. It was clear he didn't like that. He grabbed Mokuba and flipped him over growling deep in his throat. He stood back and glared pointedly at me, daring me to make a comment. I decided against it, and guided Joey to his room. The Mutt nodded in thanks and slipped into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I woke at midnight to the sound of quiet humming from the room next door; the Mutt's room. Curiosity aroused, I got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall. The door to his room was slightly ajar. As quietly as I could I peeked in through the crack of the door and looked at Joey. He was stood next to the open window, staring out at the full moon. I blushed slightly as I realised he was wearing nothing but a pair of light blue boxers. He was very well muscled, but extremely lean and wiry. His golden hair hung to his shoulder and was very ruffled. As content as I was to simply watch him... I noticed a few extra features to his body. A long, golden furred... tail, sticking out of a hole cut out of his boxers. He was swinging it slightly from side to side as he watched to moon, as though it was extremely interesting. I also noticed a pair of dog's ears sticking out of the top of his head, the pointy kind, like a wolf's. They were the same colour of his hair and tail; a beautiful golden yellow. That's why he hadn't wanted to take his coat off; he didn't want us to see. I felt anger burn in my stomach; who could have done this to my Mutt? I would make them pay! I watched his in fascination. He didn't seem angry, or bitter about what had happened to him. Just a sort of quiet acceptation of it all.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you it's rude to spy on people?" I jumped, as I realise with a sinking feeling that the voice was Joey's. He turned on his heels and watched me. I felt myself freeze all over; I knew _this _Joey wouldn't be against killing me. Of course that didn't stop me admiring his perfect six pack. Nom nom nom. I had to stop myself drooling all over my feet. Joey crossed the room with a silent grace and grabbed the front of my buttoned pajama's and yanked me into the room, shutting the door silently behind me. Oh shit. he narrowed his eyes and moved his face very close to mine. Oh double shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait on this one. I had different ideas on how to do this one and it took me a while to figure out which one I wanted to use. Oh wells. Not much happens in this one really, but enjoy it anyways. I've also read a few reviews. Look, this is **_**Fan Fiction. **_**It doesn't need to be original. And it wasn't supposed to be like a fanfic called Feral. I've never even read it. I tried to but I couldn't really to get into it. It was supposed to be like Animalistic Love. You know, cuz Joey's half animal? Really? No one figured it out? NO DIGITAL COOKIES FOR YOU! NOW GET BACK TO READING MY SHITTY FANFIC! I COMMAND YOU! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**Joey's P.O.V**

I cursed silently to myself. I should have been quieter. I shouldn't have stayed at his house at all. I was a danger to everyone around me. I looked down at his sky blue eyes. He had retained his characterisation expressionless composure, but I could smell the fear coming off him in waves.

"Why did you have to put me in this situation Seto." I growled. The wolf in me was telling me to put my Alpha down! Don't do this! Reason was yelling; kill him! He's seen you he can't be allowed to live! My heart was yelling; you love him! Don't kill him! Locked in my mental battle, I pushed Seto away, rubbing my temples and twitching my ear the way I always did when I got annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mutt. I won't tell anyone." He said quietly. I growled and barked a curse in Wolf.

"Look Seto, you've managed to put me in one hell of a predicament." I barked a few more curses and punched a wall.

"Mutt I..." he trailed off and began to pace back and forth, my tail swishing from side to side. I growled at him to stay silent. The moon was filling me with more energy than normal because it was full, and this was making me very edgy. I was wresting with my human and my wolf. It probably wasn't a good idea and I would sure as hell regret it in the morning when I ached all over and have massive headache.

"Look Joey." I stopped pacing and looked at him. "I won't pretend I know how you feel, but I want you to stay at the mansion. I can give you food, a home, everything you might need. You don't need to live on the streets." I looked at him carefully. I was afraid I may hurt him, but I knew that was impossible. The wolf in me would never allow me to lay a tooth on my Alpha. I didn't even know why he was my alpha. It was just instinctual. I just knew. It was a very twmpting proposition.

"Like I said Seto, I'm not exactly a house dog."

"You don't need to be Joey." I growled. Why did he have to stop me at every corner.

"I'll... think about it Seto." He nodded and quietly exited the room. I sighed and hopped onto the windowsill, sitting on it and staring back out at the moon. I leaned against the window sill and allowed my mind to wander.

_**Electricity crackled all around me. My blood burned like fire. I let out an unearthly scream and howled. Whatever these people had injected me burned. I could feel my flesh crawling under my skin, adding discomfort to the mind wrenching pain. I was only supposed to be a test subject for new drugs! They had said that the worst case scenario side affects was a headache and possibly some stomach upset. This was pain like I had never experienced. I curled up in the bottom of the cage they had put me in and waited for the mind wrenching pain to come to an end.**_

I shuddered and pushed those thoughts away. I disliked thinking about that if I could help it. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight as the moon was full, so I contented myself to staring at the stars in quiet contemplation.

I must have drifted off in the early morning because when I woke I was lying n my bed with Mokuba watching me carefully.

"Gah!" I jumped up and pulled away from him.

"Good morning!" he chirruped. "Didn't expect to see you in here little doggy." Little doggy? I looked down at myself. Oopps. I was in my wolf form. To him a must look like a golden German Shepherd or something. I must have changed in my sleep again. I jumped off the bed and shook my fur down. Oh well, if I was like this I may as well take advantage of it. "Wonder where Joey is? He's left his hat and coat." Mokuba shrugged. "Oh well, he must be down stairs. C'mon let's get you something to eat boy!" I rolled my eyes and followed him out the room. I had a little trouble with the stairs. I hated damn stairs in my wolf form. They sucked. Easy enough going up them, but my body structure didn't make it easy going down.

Seto was sat eating breakfast and reading the morning paper when we entered the room. There were no servants around so I used the moment to my advantage.

"Morning Seto." Mokuba jumped about a foot in the air when he heard my voice coming out of my wolf mouth.

"HOLY FRIGGIN CHRIST! DID THAT DOG JUST TALK!" he yelped when he had caught a breath. Me and Seto roared with laughter and I stood up on my hind paws, phasing back into a human. "JOEY?" I rushed forward and clamped a hand over his mouth. There was the sound of a maid coming in and I quickly sat down, phasing back into a wolf. Best if I wasn't seen with a tail and ears sticking out the top of my head.

"Oh what an adorable dog mister Kaiba." She squealed in a very fan girl way. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, a parting gift from Mister Wheeler. He left early this morning. This is my new pet." I froze. PET? I was no one's pet!

"Ohh, he's lovely. I'll get him some food." She hurried out of the room and I glared at Seto.

"Pet?" I growled. He grinned.

"Yes... you cannot be seen as a human... but you can be seen as a dog. Specifically _my _dog."

"Possessive bastard." I muttered angrily.

"Would someone care to tell me what the fuck is going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's mainly cheep giggles with little or no plot to it. I was pretty bummed out with all the people bitching at me that my fanfic was exactly like ****Reizbar-Ookami's fanfic, so I decided to write something happy to cheer me up! Comedy with a bit of fluff at the end. And to all my many haters; it is true that at the beginning Joey saves Mokuba like in feral, but if you're complaining about it being like Feral because Seto takes Joey in, you have clearly never read and Puppyshipping. It happens in virtually every one. Don't fix what ain't broken eh? Anyways, back to the fan fiction!**

**Joey's P.O.V**

I smarted at that a bit. Seto wanted me... to be his pet dog? Okay, I had had many sick fantasies of this in my time but I never actually expected it to happen. My dirty, smutt filled mind went into overdrive and I resisted the urge to drool all over my paws. Bad Joey, bad. Get your mind out of the filthy, filthy gutter you left it in. The annoying fan girl maid ran into the room and put a bowl down in front of me with bacon, sausage and egg inside it. I licked my muzzle greedily and tucked in.

"So Mister Kaiba, what have you named him?"

"I haven't yet. I think I will call him Joey. Seeing as though Joey did save Mokuba's life. Again." I tried not to laugh at this comment. Screw what I'd said about not wanting to be Kaiba's dog; this was going to be interesting. Free food, free accommodation and a maid that was practically in love with every strand of fur on my body. Yes sir, I was going to enjoy this. I finished my hearty breakfast and lay down to lick my muzzle clean whilst the maid proceeded to fuss me and scratch behind my ears. I saw Kaiba glaring at her and gave him a big wolfy grin, shooting him a look that clearly said; Jealous much? He huffed and turned back to his own breakfast, chatting quietly to Mokuba about what had happened. I just let my tongue loll out shamelessly, rolling onto my back, pleading to have my belly scratched.

A few hours later we were in Kaiba's limo, driving to an unknown location. After convincing him not to sack the maid, which I have to admit amused me highly to see him jealous, he ushered me into the car. I was sat by a window seat in my wolf form, watching the world go by. Mokuba was sat next to me, absently scratching me on the head. I had to admit, I enjoyed the attention. The limo pulled to a stop and a jumped onto Seto's lap to see where we were. I felt like doing an anime exasperated face. We had pulled up outside a pet shop

"You're kidding right?" I asked tonelessly. Seto chuckled and opened the door. I hopped out and resisted the urge to pee up his leg. Seriously though, it would have been fucking hilarious. I was still considering it when I heard Seto call as he walked into the shop.

"Come on Joey! Come here boy!" He said it in the annoying baby way people talk to their pets and that annoyed me even more. That's it; his arse was getting a biting. I ran over to him, with the full intention of giving his backside a major chomping when I was rugby tackled by a huge ball of fluff with a huge;

"WOOF!" I yelped as the fluff proceeded to give me a thorough licking before its owner succeeded in pulling it off me and clipping on its lead.

"JOEY! IT'S ME! DON'T YOU REMEBER!" The ball of fluff barked loudly whilst its owner apologise to Seto.

"Patch?" I asked in dawning realisation.

"That's right." He said proudly.

"Nice to see you too buddy. Just don't tackle me like that again; I thought someone was trying to rape me." I joked. Seto grabbed my scruff and pulled me away.

"BYE JOEY!" Patch barked as I was dragged away.

By the end of the trip Seto had bought me; a new red collar with silver studs in it, a green tennis ball, a new dog bed, a set of bowls with my name engraved on them, a cuddly panda I had seen and promptly fallen in love with because it reminded me so much of Yugi, something that looked suspiciously like worming tablets (I made a mental note to thoroughly check my food before eating it), and a red lead. I had enjoyed the pet shop. I'd had an interesting conversation with a parrot that was convinced it was Hitler (Story for another day), met a few unusual Norwegian Husky sled dogs and severely pissed off a cleaner by knocking over a shelf. (Not my fault, I was being chased by a child) All in all it was a great day.

"There you go." We were back at the Kaiba mansion. Seto had just finished putting on my collar, compleat with name tag, around my neck. I stuck my tongue out at him and licked his nose, causing him to fall back, spluttering. Me and Mokuba laughed a great deal, but Seto didn't really see the funny side of it.

"Nice one Joey." Mokuba praised.

"Thank's fuzz bucket." Seto pulled something from the plastic bag,

"Oh Joey?" I looked at him. He was holding the fuzzy panda.

"MINE!" I yelled and grabbed at it. Unfortunately Seto had a pretty good grip and all I succeeded in was tearing off its head. "Oops. Looks like I just decapitated Yugi." We all laughed raucously and the panda was thrown into the bin as we all went to go get lunch. I was really starting to enjoy my new life. Even if I was stuck as a wolf most of the time.

It was past midnight. I was sat in my boxers on the window sill again. Except this time I was in Kaiba's room. My doggy bed was in the corner in a puddle of silvery moonlight. I had been lying in it until a few moments ago when I had phased into a human and hopped onto the window sill to think. I felt a pair of warm arms snake around my cold torso and I jumped, turning around to see Seto holding my protectively.

"You look like you could use some company." He murmured quietly, kissing one of my shoulder blades. I shuddered and tried to push him away with my tail.

"Seto please... It's complicated." I whined, almost silently. It didn't deter him and he pulled me off the window sill and held me in his arms bridal style.

"I'm pretty sure I'll understand. Try me." He purred. I blushed, jumping out of his arms, phasing with a flick of my tail. I ran and curled up in my dog bed.

"Not... not yet. Another time." I muttered. He made no comment as he slipped back into bed and I was left alone in silence to ponder my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback alert! So this is just a chance to fill in some plot holes, and have a bit of fun! I actually wrote this thing in a whole night do I think I'll give myself a pat on the back. Nah scratch that, I'm going to have a hot chocolate, some biscuits and sit down on the sofa to read Inheritance for a while. I felt really inspired to write this for the people that are sticking up for me via reviews. Not that I care if people disapprove of me. When you get bullied allot you tend to stop caring about other people's opinions. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Joey's P.O.V**

_I was pinned down on a lab table. I was in my wolf form, trapped. It had been mere hours since the burning effect of the drug had finished scorching through my veins. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see the world in a slightly more blurry focus. But the smells and the sounds were a thousand times stronger. I could hear the scientists talking._

"_I'm surprised it worked at all you know. It was some very imaginative thinking there Taylor. A viral DNA code." whoever it was sounded impressed._

"_Even if getting the viral structure was hard." Another pointed out sullenly. I heard one of them nod and adjust his glasses slightly._

"_Yes, but think about the implications this could have on the future! Look at Joseph here! A semi diluted dosage, and the virus DNA only attacked every other DNA strand it encountered in the body. The result: a perfect hybrid. Beautiful, isn't he?"_

"_It's unusual that the DNA took on the genetic hair colour for the host body, not the injected DNA, isn't it?"_

"_Definitely. We will have to do more tests to make sure it works every time though."_

"_What should we do with this one sir?" One of the scientists gestured to me and I growled angrily._

"_I don't have these huge things sticking out of the top of my head for show you know! I can hear!" I snapped angrily. The scientists gasped and rushed forward._

"_Amazing!"_

"_He has the vocal abilities of both a wolf, and a human!"_

"_And he has clearly shown emotion too!" I growled and let out a string of curses in Wolf, then spoke again._

"_Of course I can! My body's been changed by you bastards, not my mind! Now let me go!" I struggled against the bonds pinning me to the cold metal table._

"_You can keep struggling all you want, you won't be breaking out any time soon Pup." The voice was old and croaky. I turned to look at who had spoken._

"_Huh?" It was an old grizzled grey wolf that had spoken, lying in a cage not far from me. A ginger cat giggled from the cage next to the wolf's._

"_You heard him, Goldie Locks, you can pull and pull all you want, but you'll never break loose." she purred._

"_That's the talk of a coward and a quitter!" I spat angrily, "Whilst there's still breath in my body, I won't give up." The cat just shrugged and started too groom it's self._

"_Whatever. You'll tire of it eventually." I returned to my frantic struggles._

"_It seems the wolf's instinct is still there." The scientist said disappointedly._

"_Keep telling yourself that pal, I happen to be a very stubborn individual who doesn't like doing what he's told." I normally never said anything like that. It appeared I couldn't lie in my wolf form. Damn._

"_Just sedate him and put him in a cage. I would like to keep hold of him for further study on the long term effects of the drug, but his DNA is completely stable, and has actually locked it's self to further alteration."_

"_Righto." I heard the sound of the top being pulled off a syringe needle. A second later I felt it prick the soft skin of my scruff._

"_Bastard!" I yelped. I immediately began to unleash upon him the full use of my extremely colourful and clever use of language in both human and Wolf. Drowsiness overcame me and I slumped down on the table, the drug fogging my senses and causing me to black out._

"_Wake up! Hellooo?" I opened my eyes blearily. Sitting up I saw a brown and ginger dog grinning at me goofily. "Goood morning sunshine! I thought you were lost to the world, considering how long you've been sleeping." It looked like a German Sheppard, but its fur colour was so odd I had to stare. "Like what you see." He growled suggestively. I blushed hotly. It least I think I did. My muzzle and ear tips burned hotly with embarrassment. The dog laughed cheerfully._

"_No, I was just surprised by your pelt." I muttered awkwardly._

"_Relax kid. I was just messin with ya'." The dog yipped happily._

"_Err... I'm Joey." I said awkwardly._

"_Aw, that's cool. Name's Radaz. Nice to meet ya' Joey." I looked at him. Radaz? Seriously?_

"_Errr..." I trailed off awkwardly. Radaz laughed._

"_You sure are an unusual one Joey. Doesn't matter though. Nope, nope. I can smell you're a good wolf." I was pretty sure this dog was slightly insane. Radaz just grinned like a puppy that was being offered a bone._

"_Er, listen... Radaz, I need to get out of here. Do you have any ideas?" Radaz looked at him sympathetically then gave a sly grin._

"_Maybe..." he grinned again, "Just maybe the scientist left the cage door open a tad." He grinned and went to curl up in the corner of the cage. "If you want to go, go. But I won't be joining you I'm afraid." I nodded and pushed at the cage door. Sure enough it swung open and I bolted, upending tables and chairs in my hasty escape for the door._

A loud crash and a strangle scream jolted me into consciousness. I looked around the room. Seto was missing, and I could hear arguing from downstairs. I stood up and ran out of the room and down into the main foyer. A group of armed men in black were ransacking the place. One had Seto in a headlock. A loud rasping growl alerted them to my presence.

"Oh look boys, look like we disturbed the guard dog's sleep." The men guffawed stupidly.

"Perhaps we should put it to sleep? Permanently." One man suggested evilly. A few of the men cackled.

"In your dreams dirt bags." I growled angrily and stood up, phasing into my human form. I was fully aware of the fact I was only in boxers, (The joys of being in a kid's TV show) but I didn't particularly care. My presence was enough to scare the men.

"M-Mad Dog?" The leader stuttered. I growled in confirmation.

"Nice to see you missed me in my absence Neil, but this is _my _gang. Not yours." I growled furiously.

"Well Joey.. I was just... covering for you. You know, until you got back." I snorted.

"You are one traitorous snake Neil. Have the gang. Just put everything back and leave tis property before I am forced to hurt you." Neil blanched and pulled out a gun.

"Yeah well... what it I kill you, and raid the place anyway?" He said nervously. I laughed.

"Go on. I am a wolf. I am not afraid to die."

"Joey! No!" Seto yelled from where the man was restraining him. Neil grinned.

"Well what if I killed your boyfriend?" That had me worried.

"Leave Seto out of this." There was a tiny sound from the doorway and I saw Mokuba peering round the door. No one else noticed as all eyes were either trained on Neil or Seto.

"_Call Security." _I mouthed silently. He nodded and ran out the room. There was a moment's indecision where Neil looked between me and Seto, trying to decide which one to shoot. Then the sound of running footsteps caused a reaction in me. I phased into a wolf in a fit of panic, which caused Neil to shoot at me. The bullet grazed my shoulder, causing a pained howl to rip free of my throat, making me jump at Neil out of instinct. I bit down hard at the forearm he threw out in a fit to protect himself and we both fell sprawling to the floor. I landed hard on Neil's chest, knocking the air out his lungs and the gun out his hands. I kept a firm grip on his arm as the armed security personnel ran into the room from the main door. I felt Seto prise me off Neil and hug me tightly. I whined and licked his face.

"I owe you a debt Mutt. You saved both me and Mokuba." I leaned into his embrace and nuzzled his neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Seto." I whispered quietly. "I love you." I murmured the last part in Wolf. I was in my wolf form, so I couldn't tell a lie. I truly loved him. With all my heart.


End file.
